


bitter taste

by kurasio



Category: Pentagon (Korea Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-04
Updated: 2017-11-04
Packaged: 2019-11-01 04:41:03
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,554
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17860481
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kurasio/pseuds/kurasio
Summary: 起先是呂暢九要他去看看閆桉在幹嘛。他本來不覺得奇怪，是在幾分鐘後直接被抽走了手裡的書本。呂暢九焦慮得很怪異，他說，你可以自己去問他，然而只是得到重複的答案。他從沙發上起來，視線等高的時候他才發現呂暢九雙眼裡的陰鬱。你還好吧，他問，不是很清楚為什麼但直覺呂暢九會跟以往一樣笑起來說沒什麼。他就是那種人，梁洪碩想，不管到幾歲都這樣。





	bitter taste

**Author's Note:**

> 炎涼（96）

 

梁洪碩把嘴張到最開，下顎撐得很酸而無力阻止唾液從嘴角流下來。他試著專注於嘴裡塞著的陰莖，而不去注意投在臉上的視線。閆桉大概有點生氣，但他不知道為什麼。

閆桉的手指伸進了他的髮根，所到之處都害他腦袋一片空白。「專心點。」他聽見聲音像是有股慍氣，過了幾秒才意識到自己的舌頭停了下來。

「太大了，我不行。」他用五音走調的中文說，覺得舌頭快要打結，然而閆桉只是面無表情地把他拉了起來。「所以說就叫你不要這樣做了，為什麼要這樣？」切回了中文模式的閆桉質問語速太快，以致他很難明白而下意識地要道歉。閆桉沒有理會他支支吾吾的企圖，只是將他往自己身上帶。

「你很麻煩。」閆桉的語氣像是抱怨著的嘀咕，卻又有些無奈。

「對不起。」他老實地道歉，沒有反應又再一次。

起先是呂暢九要他去看看閆桉在幹嘛。他本來不覺得奇怪，是在幾分鐘後直接被抽走了手裡的書本。呂暢九焦慮得很怪異，他說，你可以自己去問他，然而只是得到重複的答案。他從沙發上起來，視線等高的時候他才發現呂暢九雙眼裡的陰鬱。你還好吧，他問，不是很清楚為什麼但直覺呂暢九會跟以往一樣笑起來說沒什麼。他就是那種人，梁洪碩想，不管到幾歲都這樣。

然後呂暢九搖了搖頭，只說哥就當幫我個忙。

他糊裡糊塗還是答應。

推開房門時閆桉裸裎的背部肌理先映入視線，然後是僅僅包覆著半個臀部的短褲跟光滑的大腿，他理解的瞬間就後悔。閆桉回過頭來，凌亂的前髮底下眼神凌厲得不像平常那個安靜又溫柔的人。梁洪碩想退出房間，卻差點被自己絆倒。他聽見閆桉嘆了口氣，向他走了過來。

「對不起。」他反射性地說。可是閆桉傾了過來，就把他所有話都堵了回去。「哥要做什麼？」梁洪碩被湊得過近的面容弄得有些失語。

「暢九要我來的。」他說，對方就理解地點了點頭。

「那洪碩哥應該知道來找我做什麼吧。」閆桉放輕了聲音說。不，不知道，他想那樣說，卻瞬間知道了那個意思。

閆桉把他按在門板上，親吻落下來時他緊閉起雙眼；哥明明能很輕易把我推開的，閆桉那樣說，他想他是對的。閆桉握住了他的手腕，將被他打斷之前還在那隻手中撮弄的性器戳進他的掌心。熱燙的龜頭沾著黏液，沒有因為他的闖入萎掉的跡象，他握著陰莖開始滑動手腕，閆桉按在他肩膀上的另一隻手就落上後頸，爬梳著腦後的碎髮不時刮著那處皮膚，幾乎讓他頭皮發麻。

閆桉的臉靠得很近，下巴頂在他的肩窩，於是呼吸聲都太過清楚，他手裡的動作會引來怎樣的抽氣或顫抖著的吐息突然都變得太過具體。

「不要停下來。」閆桉發話的句構明明是敬語，聽在耳裡卻像指令，他轉頭對向他的眼睛，馬上就知道自己又做錯了一次。閆桉的雙眼太深了，讓他覺得腦袋很不好。

他用雙手擼動著，拇指順著凹槽滑過，在光滑的頂端不知輕重地按壓。閆桉的肩膀抖了幾下，陰莖硬得很全然，梁洪碩突然覺得很像情境喜劇。閆桉的手掌沿著腰際伸進他的t恤裡頭，碰上他的背部，從肩胛到腰窩來回撫摸。他忍不住低下頭來，手裡抓著的性器就蹦入了視線。「好大......。」他忍不住咽了口唾液，不能說他並沒有因此感到興奮，但更多的是隨之而來的怪誕感。閆桉突然將他推上門板，撞擊力道讓他忍不住要呼痛，卻被閆桉的拇指拉開了嘴角。

「哥就是話太多了。」閆桉又用中文說他只聽得出8、9分的話，從來猜不準確語言的膜底下明明很昭然的意圖。

然後他蹲下來，扶著閆桉的大腿把碩大的陰莖塞進嘴裡。

閆桉從鼻間發出了像是嗚咽又像貓叫一樣的呻吟，梁洪碩邊用唇舌包覆住齒列困難地吞吐，他也被搞得半硬了，卻分不出手來撫慰自己。「專心點。」專心點，閆桉說，好像他還不夠被他弄得無法思考一樣。閆桉把他拉起來，按在肩上，把他的從褲檔裡也掏出來一起包覆在手掌裡搓揉。閆桉的手心比他更細一點，沒什麼繭子，指節又很長。兩根陰莖貼在一起像是核反應，他想，連腦子都要變成漿糊，眼冒金星。

閆桉親吻他，又深又長。

他還是不知道為什麼呂暢九把這件事交給他，梁洪碩想他大概是被愉快制約的動物，所以下一次還是會上當。射精的時候很舒服，高潮的瀕死快感可以延續很久，就像是所有值得耽溺的事物。不包括黏在十指之間的精液冷掉，或者被閆桉擁抱著入睡的姿勢太不契合。

他猜總是有那麼幾天他要承受這個，但又不是說他沒有得到；沒關係，他沒有射在嘴裡，喘不過氣的接吻也不會有腥苦的味道。

明天他又會最早起來，把他們叫醒，然後一起坐在餐桌前吃早餐。

  
  



End file.
